enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Toyota
La Toyota Motor Corporation (トヨタ自動車株式会社, Toyota Jidōsha Kabushikigaisha, TMC) è una multinazionale giapponese che produce autoveicoli. La sede si trova nell'omonima città di Toyota. La Toyota è la maggiore società automobilistica del Giappone, con una produzione stimata in circa nove milioni di veicoli l'anno. La società domina il mercato giapponese con circa il 40% delle nuove auto registrate nel 2004, e gode di una consistente fetta di mercato sia in Europa che negli Stati Uniti. Ha quote di mercato significative anche in diversi paesi del sud-est asiatico. L'azienda produce una grande varietà di veicoli generalmente stimati per qualità dei materiali e buona progettazione. Nel corso del 2008 la Toyota superò la General Motors, diventando la prima azienda automobilistica al mondo per numero di veicoli e per fatturatoSorpasso della Toyota su GmLista completa. Nel 2009 il gruppo Audi-Volkswagen ha superato ToyotaAudi-Volkswagen raggiunge il primo postoVolkswagen supera Toyota ancora prima che Toyota subisse la contrazione delle vendite dovute a vari difetti di produzione che la costrinse a richiamare 9 milioni di veicoli per un problema al tappetino del guidatore che, incastrando l'acceleratore non ne permetteva il ritorno al minimo; questo difetto ha causato alcune centinaia di morti in tutto il mondo, anche se successive indagini svolte negli USA (il teatro della maggior parte degli incidenti) hanno dimostrato che nel 99% dei casi i conducenti non hanno nemmeno provato a frenare, e solo in un caso si può ricondurre la causa della morte al problema. Ad ogni modo il presidente della Toyota in una conferenza stampa si scusò pubblicamente per gli incidenti provocati. Ai primi del 2011 Toyota è tornata leader mondiale nelle vendite, con quasi 8 milioni e mezzo di veicoli venduti nel 2010, con un aumento di circa l'8% rispetto al 2009 (a ruota seguono il gruppo GM e il gruppo VW)Toyota è sempre leader mondiale, nel 2010 vendute 8.418.000 autoToyota ancora primo, GM incalza e Volkswagen terzo sul podio. Inoltre, nonostante i richiami del 2009, Toyota è tornata nel 2011 il marchio con il più alto valore aggiunto come percezione da parte del pubblicoBrandZ Top 100 2011: Toyota torna il marchio che vale di più. Origini La storia della Toyota Motor Corporation iniziò nel settembre del 1933, quando la Toyoda Automatic Loom (nata nel 1890 come produttore di telai tessili, che ebbe un grande successo grazie all'invenzione del suo creatore: il telaio tessile in legno) aprì una nuova divisione destinata alla produzione di automobili, sotto la direzione di Kiichiro Toyoda, figlio del proprietario Sakichi Toyoda. Nel 1934 vennero prodotti i primi motori Type A Engine, usati l'anno seguente sull'automobile Model A1 e sull'autocarro G1. Nel 1936 iniziò la produzione in serie dell'automobile Model AA. )]] Benché il gruppo Toyota sia oggi conosciuto soprattutto per le automobili, esso è ancora attivo nel settore tessile e continua a produrre telai, ovviamente automatizzati, e macchine per cucire venduti in tutto il mondo. La Toyota Motor Company fu istituita come società indipendente nel 1937. Il nome della ditta era stato trasformato dal cognome del fondatore Sakichi Toyoda (豊田 - tradotto significa: fertile campo di riso) in Toyota per motivi scaramantici, potendosi quest'ultimo scrivere, in giapponese, con 8 colpi di pennello (l'8 è considerato un numero fortunato in Giappone e CinaFonte: [[Corriere della Sera]]). Inoltre il nome fu cambiato per distinguere vita privata e carriera dei fondatori, e semplificarne la pronuncia. Durante la guerra del Pacifico l'azienda fu impiegata nella la produzione di autocarri per l'Esercito imperiale giapponese, impiegando i processi più economici possibile: ad esempio erano dotati di un solo proiettore, al centro del tetto. Fortunatamente per Toyota la guerra finì poco prima che un bombardamento pianificato dagli alleati ne colpisse le fabbriche nella prefettura di Aichi. La produzione commerciale di automobili iniziò nel 1947 con il modello SA. Nel 1950 nacque una società distinta per la vendita, la Toyota Motor Sales Company (che durò fino al luglio del 1982). Nell'aprile del 1950 venne costituita la catena di vendita Toyopet. Il 29 gennaio 2010 il presidente della casa, Akio Toyoda si scusò pubblicamente per la vicenda che vide più di 7 milioni di vetture (1.800.000 delle quali sul solo mercato europeo) richiamate per un problema all'acceleratore (tra le automobili coinvolte Yaris, Auris e Rav4)Il richiamo Toyota su Quattroruote. Si stima che il problema abbia causato alcune centinaia di morti in tutto il mondo. Ma una recente rianalisi da parte dell'istituto Americano sulla sicurezza, ha appurato che nei primi 54 casi analizzati, gli errori erano dovuti al conducente e non al malfunzionamento dell'acceleratore (articolo "Quattroruote"). Presenza nel mondo Toyota possiede stabilimenti in tutto il mondo per produrre o assemblare i veicoli destinati ai mercati locali. Esse sono presenti in Stati Uniti, Giappone, Australia, Canada, Indonesia, Polonia, Sudafrica, Turchia, Gran Bretagna, Francia, Brasile, e, più recentemente, anche in Pakistan, India, Argentina, Repubblica Ceca, Messico e Venezuela. In Europa, è attiva una joint venture con il gruppo PSA Peugeot Citroën che in un impianto situato a Kolín, nella Repubblica Ceca produce, nelle sue varie versioni, un modello di city car progettato in comune e commercializzato con i marchi Toyota Aygo, Peugeot 107 e Citroën C1. Produzione Toyota investe molto della sua ricerca in veicoli ibridi come la Toyota Prius, basata sulla tecnologia Hybrid Synergy Drive. Nel 2002, Toyota testò con successo una nuova versione della RAV4 a celle a combustibile. Scientific American dichiarò l'azienda Business Leader of the Year nel 2003 per commercializzare automobili ibride a un prezzo abbordabile. , il primo veicolo ibrido prodotto in massa dalla Toyota]] Toyota è famosa anche per la sua filosofia di produzione, chiamata Sistema di produzione Toyota, in particolare per il metodo Just in time che viene adottato in tutto il mondo da molte aziende manifatturiere. Azionisti La Toyota è una società per azioni quotata alla borsa di Tokyo con il numero 7203 (prima sezione), a quella di New York con la sigla TM e alla borsa di Londra come TYT. Marchi e holding La Toyota commercializza i suoi prodotti con i marchi Toyota, Scion e Lexus. Lexus viene utilizzato per il settore delle automobili di lusso mentre il marchio Scion viene utilizzato solo negli Stati Uniti per commercializzare modelli destinati ad un pubblico giovane. La Toyota conta 529 sussidiarie e 226 affiliate. Le società controllate dalla Toyota sono: * Daihatsu (51,3% a marzo 2009), produttore di automobili Scheda sul sito Daihatsu. * Hino Motors (50,1% a marzo 2005), produttore di autocarri e autobus Le partecipazioni sono: * Aisin Seiki Co., Ltd. (23,0% a marzo 2005), produttore di componenti automobilistici * DENSO Corporation (22,98% a marzo 2005), produttore di componenti automobilistici * Fuji Heavy Industries (8,7% a ottobre 2005), gruppo industriale produttore dei veicoli Subaru Attività non automobilistiche Finanza * Toyota Financial Services, società che fornisce finanziamenti ai clienti Toyota. Movimentazione Merci * TMHG - Toyota Material Handling Group società che si contende il primato europeo di primo costruttore di macchine per la movimentazione di magazzino, transpallets e carrelli elevatori. Possiede il gruppo BT Industries AB in Svezia di cui fa parte Cesab Carrelli Elevatori SpA in Italia e Lte (Lift Truck Equipment). Biotecnologie agricole Toyota investe in molte piccole aziende e partnership nel settore delle biotecnologie, fra le quali: * P.T. Toyota Bio Indonesia a Lampung, Indonesia * Australian Afforestation Pty. Ltd. in Australia Occidentale e Australia Meridionale * Toyota Floritech Co. Ltd. a Rokkashomura, nel distretto di Kamikita, nella prefettura di Aomori * Sichuan Toyota Nitan Development Co. Ltd. a Sichuan, Cina * Toyota Roof Garden Corporation a Miyoshi-Cho, prefettura di Aichi Corse automobilistiche Rally Toyota ha partecipato a gare di rally con la Toyota Celica e la Toyota Corolla ed è stata campione del mondo 7 volte: 4 tra i piloti (1990 e 1992 con Carlos Sainz, 1993 con Juha Kankkunen e 1994 con Didier Auriol) e come costruttore (1993, 1994, 1998). Corse di prototipi sportivi e 24 ore di Le Mans Dopo vari tentativi nel Gruppo C con auto molto veloci ma poco affidabili e in molti casi molto sfortunate nel 1998 la Toyota fece debuttare alla 24 ore di Le Mans il nuovo prototipo Gt-One nella classe GT1. Le tre Toyota GT-One (nome in codice TS020) furono tra le auto più veloci della competizione ma mancarono la vittoria a causa di vari problemi meccanici ed elettronici. Toyota partecipò nuovamente alla competizione l'anno successivo con una versione riveduta del prototipo GT-One (iscritto in quest'anno nella casse LMGTP). Le auto furono ancora più veloci della volta precedente ma anche questa volta due di esse furono costrette al ritiro a causa di problemi di affidabilità, mentre la superstite conquistò il secondo posto. Dopo questa partecipazione l'azienda fermò lo sviluppo della GT-One per concentrarsi sulla prossima entrata in campo nella Formula Uno. durante il Gran Premio degli Stati Uniti del 2004]] Due Toyota ibride saranno schierate nel 2012 a Le Mans. Per la numero 8 la gara finisce quando era terza alle 8 di sera si scontra con la ferrari 458 italia della categoria gte-am guidata dal gentleman Perazzini,Davidson (pilota Toyota) si rompe tre vertebre. La numero 7 invece si scontra con la Nissan Delta Wings numero 0 e tutte due le vetture terminano la gara prima della sera Formula Uno Dal 2002 Toyota ha partecipato al campionato di Formula Uno con il Toyota Team Europe, con sede a Colonia. Nonostante il grande investimento le prestazioni della scuderia sono state per 3 stagioni mediocri. Nel 2004 fu ingaggiato il noto designer Mike Gascoyne; solo nel 2005, con Jarno Trulli e Ralf Schumacher, la scuderia avanzò dalle posizioni di metà classifica entrando in competizione per le posizioni di testa. Trulli arrivò due volte secondo ed una terzo (con una pole-position a Indianapolis) nelle prime cinque gare della stagione, aiutando la squadra a mantenere la seconda posizione nella Classifica Costruttori per diverse gare. A fine stagione chiuderà al quarto posto. La coppia di piloti è confermata per altre due stagioni, ma con risultati inferiori. Nel 2008 e nel 2009 ad affiancare Trulli è stato chiamato un altro tedesco, Timo Glock. A seguito della crisi economica e degli scarsi risultati il 4 novembre 2009 la Toyota, che stava preparando la vettura per il 2010, annuncia, tra le lacrime di un dirigente, l'intenzione di abbandonare la Formula 1. Nascar Toyota partecipa con la Tundra alla Craftsman Truck Series e con la Camry alla Busch Series e alla Nextel Cup (campionati Nascar). JGTC Nel JGTC/SuperGT GT300, la Reckless's MR-S guidata da Kota Sasaki & Tetsuya Yamano ha vinto il campionato del 2005, precedentemente, nel 2002 Morio Nitta & Shinichi Takagis' con una ARTA Toyota MR-S hanno conseguito lo stesso titolo. Toyota è stata presente per anni nel campionato delle super gran turismo giapponesi con Supra, Celica, MR2 e MR-S. Con la Apexi MR-S ha sfiorato la vittoria nel 2000 e nel 2002 ed è presente tuttora in tale campionato. Inoltre il marchio Toyota è stato presente nelle versioni televisive di "best motoring" con auto test quali Corolla Trueno AE86, e Techno Pro Spirit MR-S, il tutto testato dal pilota pluripremiato Keiichi Tsuchiya. Sport Toyota è lo sponsor principale e il fondatore di tre squadre sportive giapponesi: * Toyota Verblitz, squadra di rugby della Top League giapponese. * Toyota Jido Shokki, squadra di rugby giapponese * Nagoya Grampus Eight, squadra di calcio di Nagoya che milita nella prima divisione della J. League L'azienda inoltre sponsorizza e dà il proprio nome a varie strutture sportive in tutto il mondo come: * Toyota Center, palazzetto dello sport di Houston, nel Texas, sede della squadra di basket Houston Rockets e di quella di hockey Houston Aeros * Toyota Arena, stadio di Praga, Repubblica Ceca, sede della squadra di calcio Sparta Praga * Toyota Stadium, stadio di Nagoya, sede del Nagoya Grampus Eight Note Bibliografia * "Toyota's plan for Lexus is a reminder of its real goal" (1 agosto 2005). Financial Times, pagina 16. * Toyota up close "Toyota da vicino", dettagli sulle vendite. Voci correlate *Toyota Motorsport GmbH *Toyota F1 Team Collegamenti esterni * Siti ufficiali della Toyota Motor Corporation ** Sito ufficiale Toyota Motor ** Toyota Italia ** Lexus Italia ** Scion ** Museo dell'automobile Toyota Categoria:Autoveicoli